gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Albany (HD Universe) |related = Revolter Jester V-STR |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) Super GT (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = BUSINESS_DLC_SALOON_ MODDED_1 BUSINESS_DLC_SALOON_ MODDED_2 LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_ SP EPSILON_MODDED |modelname = alpha (All games) |handlingname = ALPHA (All games) |textlabelname = ALPHA (All games) |roadspawn = No (GTA V; Original version) Yes (GTA San Andreas & GTA V; Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = GTA V |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Alpha is a sport coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Business Update. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Resembling a (a North American captive import of the with slight styling differences), the Alpha is designed with a sporty and modern body design, implying the vehicle is one of the newest models in its time, but the curves make the Alpha resemble the . Perhaps coincidentally, the rear end of the Alpha resembles that of an , as well as the name. It has two doors and is depicted with a front-engine, rear-drive configuration. Despite the fact that the main real life inspirations for the Alpha and Super GT are related, the Super GT is smaller. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Alpha is now manufactured by Albany. It resembles the concept, with a few cues from other models including the and . The headlights are pointed in the opposite direction than modern Cadillac vehicles. The rear fascia, most notably the taillights, are inspired by the and the entire rear fascia in general slightly resembles the . Most of its bodywork is painted with the primary color, while the bottom part of the rear bumper and the circle portion (where the front badge is located) are painted with the secondary color. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Alpha is powered by what sounds like an underpowered V8, combined with a five-speed gearbox. The stiff suspension, combined with ineffective street tires cause the Alpha to fishtail wildly when under hard throttle or exiting a corner. The Alpha's flimsy construction makes it a poor choice for police chases and evading rival gangs. The car is also a two-door, so only one gang member can ride with CJ. Top speed is mediocre for a sports car, placed even lower than the Euros, the slowest of the super cars. An excellent driver, however, can trounce even the almighty Infernus in street races. The Alpha is chosen as the player's car for the San Fierro Fastlane street race, which to many gamers, is the most difficult race in the game. The Alpha's drifting personality and poor construction make the uphill sections treacherous, catching the lead Uranus a chore, and even when successful in doing so, keeping the car in one piece for the remainder of the race is a nightmare. Overall, the Alpha is a poor choice for new drivers and an excellent choice for expert drivers looking for a challenge. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Alpha is powered by a single-cam V8, assumed by the engine cover. The website further supports the apparent V8, stating it is a 4.3 liter V8 pushing 500hp. The vehicle's top speed is high, with decent acceleration but below-average launch speed due to a combination of high weight, rear wheel drive, and a high-power engine producing wheel-spin from a standing start. Braking is very good despite the car's weight. Handling is smooth, with a slight tendency to oversteer when cornering at high speeds that can be countered fairly easily. The car's overall performance is very good, making it a fun car to drive. In races, it is outclassed by other cars in the sports category. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Alpha-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Alpha can only be modified at TransFender. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for each modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Alpha-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Alpha on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Alpha-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Alpha on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Alpha-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Alpha in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Alpha-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Alpha on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. AlbanyAlpha-GTAV-EngineSmoking.png|The Alpha with engine smoke exhaling. Note it comes from the rear rather than the engine bay. Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Alpha may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Alpha-GTAO-front-V1S1ONRY.png|The V1S1ONRY Alpha seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Alpha-GTAO-front-L0NG80Y.png|The L0NG80Y Alpha seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Alpha-GTAO-front-R31GN.png|The R31GN Alpha seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Alpha-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|V1S1ONRY Alpha thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Alpha-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|L0NG80Y Alpha thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Alpha-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|R31GN Alpha thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. NPC-Modified Variants Business DLC Saloon Modded Pre-modified variants of the Alpha can be seen driving around Los Santos randomly. The following two sets may spawn only in story mode. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Limo Tint |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Alpha-GTAV-front-BusinessDLCSaloonModded1.PNG|The Business DLC Saloon Modded 1 Alpha in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Alpha-GTAV-front-BusinessDLCSaloonModded2.PNG|The Business DLC Saloon Modded 2 Alpha in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Modified-Alpha-Rockford Hills-GTAV.jpg|Business DLC Saloon Modded 1 Alpha spawning on Portola Drive, opposite Ponsonbys. Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Alphas, two sets of Alphas may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, pre-modified. These again only spawn in single player. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. They will not spawn with any of the default extra components. These variants are named "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and use the exact same modifications and colors as the Business DLC Saloon Modded sets. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. Epsilon Modded A modified variant occasionally spawns at the Epsilon Building in the north side gated area during evening hours, however it pointedly does not have the signature Epsilon 'baby blue' color scheme, instead it sports a metallic Light Blue paintjob for both primary and secondary colors with a blue wheel color that is not found in the color list to match. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Custom Front Splitter Exhaust: Twin Ellipse Exhaust Rims: Shadow Suspension: Lowered Suspension Hood: Triple Vent Hood Spoiler: GT Wing Wheels: Shadow }} EpsilonAlpha-GTAVPC-front.png|Epsilon Modded Alpha spawning in the Epsilon Building courtyard. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Alpha is used in the mission Zeroing In for Cesar Vialpando, as part of the Wang Cars asset strand. Carl must follow the driver of a Uranus in the Alpha for it to be put in the Wang Cars showroom. Carl performs a PIT maneuver on the car, forcing the driver to leave the car. Carl then hops into the Uranus and takes it back to the garage in Doherty. *The Alpha is used in a race which can be accessed behind the Wang Cars showroom, just near the Pay 'n' Spray. The race, named "San Fierro Fast lane", pits Carl against three other racers to race around the northeastern area of San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: V1S1ONRY, L0NG80Y and R31GN. **This vehicle is classed as a Standard-Range vehicle. **Alpha "V1S10NRY" is part of the 4-vehicle "Molten Metal" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns around Los Santos and Las Venturas, especially around the richer areas. *Spawns on the strip in Las Venturas. *Sometimes spawns in Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. *Sometimes spawns in Vinewood, Los Santos. *Spawns around Paradiso in San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Version *Available in every garage for all the protagonists. ;Enhanced Version *Spawns around Los Santos, especially in the richer areas such as Rockford Hills. *May sometimes be found in Vespucci Beach. ;Scenarios (enhanced version) The Alpha is part of four vehiclemodelsets, "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP", "BUSINESS_DLC_SALOON_MODDED_1", "BUSINESS_DLC_SALOON_MODDED_2" and "EPSILON_MODDED". The first allows heavily modified Alphas, among many other modified cars to spawn outside Los Santos Customs, as well at other locations, and the second and third are strictly for the Alpha to spawn in specific locations. The fourth model set allows a baby-blue Alpha to spawn outside the Epsilon Building. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $150,000. Trivia General *When entered, the default radio station in the Alpha is: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio X. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos, The Lab or West Coast Classics. *Alpha is the first letter of the alphabet and is often used to show the dominance of something or someone, therefore expressing the vehicle's quality. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Alpha will not appear if the "Traffic is Fast Cars" cheat is enabled, even though the Alpha is, indeed, a very fast vehicle. *It could be possible that the Alpha used in the mission Zeroing In belongs to Zero as it is parked outside the garage after the cutscene and is the possible mode of transport for Zero from his shop to the garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The car resembles a , which rides on GM's Alpha platform, hence why the name Alpha was likely used for this car. *Interestingly, the Alpha is badged with the old Albany logo, which is a silver crown. **Another car, the Roosevelt, is much older than the Alpha but uses the new logo. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When the engine is damaged, smoke will not come from the front, where the engine is located; instead, it will come from the rear-mid position. *The Alpha is displayed as a Benefactor vehicle when: **Entering any Los Santos Customs or other mod shop. **When wanted, by the police scanner. *There is a black smudge near the right exhaust. This is more noticeable when putting a different secondary color other than black. References See Also *V8 Ghost - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. *Übermacht Revolter - A luxury four-door sedan with very similar styling cues, added as a continuation of the Doomsday Heist update. Navigation }}de:Alpha (SA) es:Alpha fr:Alpha pl:Alpha pt:Alpha ru:Alpha uk:Alpha Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles in Business Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V